I'm Just the Girl Next Door
by I LOVE Sparkley Scars
Summary: Bella Swan has always been the girl next door to Jasper Whitlock. Once she turns 16 things start to change. Will she always be seen as the girl next door and his confidante? Will she finally be seen as something more? Will love finally bloom? All Human.
1. Chapter 1: Fond Memories

**Chapter 1: Fond Memories**

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up with the sun shinning through my open window. Ugh. Why did I agree to meet Jasper last night? I mean we could always just practice guitar during the day couldn't we? I rolled onto my stomach trying to block out the dreaded sunlight to tired to go shut the curtains. I failed miserably. Just then I heard a loud tap on my window.

"Bella? Oh Bella!! Wake up sleeping beauty!" Came the voice that I would know anywhere. Jasper's honey-like voice. I could pick it out of a thousand people. It was also the voice of my crush. It's sad actually; I have been crushing on him since I first met him. When we where both thirteen.

**_***FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!***_**

**_"But mom I don't wanna go!!!" I said being as stubborn as a 3 year old right now. _**

**_I knew it was childish but I did not want to move to Galveston. Even though it was only it was supposedly an hour and a half away from my home town of Houston. I still didn't want to move away from all my friends. I didn't want to make new friends and have to be the center of attention._**

**_"Bella we have been over this a thousand times. When will you understand this?"_**

**_Not waiting for my response my mom, Renee, continued, "Bella you have to come. You will still be able to see all of your old friends. Plus you will get to make new ones too!!! Now doesn't that sound like fun?"_**

**_I answered her with silence._**

**_She sighed, "Bella now come on. This is not time to act like a child. We are still going and that is final. Do you understand?" She spoke in a disapproving tone while silently daring me to provoke her further with her eyes. I decided being grounded wasn't worth it now. _**

**_"Okay. Fine. Whatever." Was my genius response._**

**_Seeming pleased with my lack of a fight, considering I was as stubborn as a mule, she must have thought the worst was going to happen, she replied, "Good now gather the things you want to take in the car. We will be leaving soon."_**

**_I quickly gathered my already packed guitar and my messenger bag. My bag was fill to the brim with my journals with all my songs, pens, pencils, my sketchbook, my phone, and, my all important iPod. There was no way I was going to let the movers take my stuff and give them the chance of losing it. I was officially ready to go. The movers where finishing up with the last of our stuff. _**

**_Bella! Let's go! Time to get a move on!" Charlie called up the now empty staircase._**

**_"Coming!!" I called back. Carrying my remaining, unboxed stuff, I raced down the stairs as fast as I could without tripping, but of course, God just had to ruin my day further by having me trip down the last remaining step. I instantly flew my hands in front of me, an instinct reaction. I fell flat on my face. Owe that's going to bruise I thought to myself. Sighing I picked up my now jostled stuff cradling it in my arms. Walking slower now, I went to our car as fast as humanly possible for me not to trip again. _**

**_I opened the backseat door to our car and threw my stuff in gently. Sighing I took one long hard look at the house I had called for my thirteen years of life. I tried to commit everything to memory. From the front porch that had now had a weathered look to it, to the screen door that was barley holding its self up on the squeaky hinges, then onto the faded blue front door, everything. The movers finally pulled out of our dirt drive and both my parents got in the car. I slowly got in, trying to put off the inevitable prospect of leaving, I gave the house one last fleeting glance as we pulled out of the drive. _**

**_Finally we pulled up to our new house. I had to admit it was beautiful. It was white with two stories. I didn't quite understand why we need three but who was I to complain? There were windows with shutters, along with a new dark blue front door complete with screen door. There was a little porch out front with a bigger one in the back. It had a cozy feel to it. _**

**_"I am going to go pick out my room." I called out to my parents who were quietly admiring the house along with the extensive amount of land that it set on._**

**_"Alright just don't take to long. We are going to go see our neighbors" My mom yelled after me._**

**_"Sure." I called as was entering our new home. I decided to look on the top floor first. 20 minutes later I had looked at almost all of the rooms but none of them appealed to me. I noticed one room that I had managed to over look. Opening the door I realized that this was it. This is my new room. _**

**_It was perfect. The window went almost all the way to the floor while facing the side of our ranch. You could see the sun outside clearly, along with the trees. I walked over to it. _Yes!!!_ I thought. _It opens up!!! That's so cool!!! I guess moving might not be so bad._ Especially since I had such a cool room. It was bigger than my old one too! _**

**_After what was about 5 minutes of admiring my new room and in visioning where everything would be the movers finally arrived. _**

**_"Bella! Come outside the movers are here. We are going to let them take everything inside while you and I go over and visit our neighbors." Mom called to me. She entered the room I was in. "So found our new room have we?" A smile playing on her lips._**

**_"Yep." I nodded. Really we had no neighbors along side of us. Only across the street. Their house looked almost identical to ours but with slight changes. It was more upscale, meaning that it was larger. In fact it had 3 stories. There was also a low wooden fence separating the road from the lawn. _**

**_Walking up the long gravel driveway I noticed that there were two cars in the drive. One was on relatively new large blue Ford pick-up, the other was a smaller green pick-up that was caked in dry mud. That's going to be fun to clean I thought sarcastically. Mom was walking slightly ahead of me rambling on about hoping that they were nice, hoping that they good friends with them, etc. _**

**_I barely listening, I stumbled up the porch steps behind mom._**

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _**

**_My mother knocked loudly on their door a few times before someone answered. A statuesque blond woman answered the door. _**

**_"Hello. Can I help you?" she answered looking mildly stressed. _**

**_"Hi I am Renee Swan and this is my daughter Bella. We are your new neighbors from across the street. We were just stopping by to introduce ourselves. I hope we didn't interrupt anything important." My mother replied looking genially happy._**

**_"No its fine. I am Annabelle Whitlock. I was just making lunch. Come in wont you?" She told us gesturing us to follow her into her home._**

**_"Excuse me." Mrs. Whitlock said passing us and wondering up the stairs for a couple of steps. "JASPER!" she yelled shocking my m other and us both, "Get down here and come meet our new neighbors."_**

**_"Sorry about that," she started apologizing to us, "My son Jasper will be down momentarily."_**

**_"It's okay. I understand," my mom replied. She chuckled quietly to herself. Probably remembering how many times she has yelled at me to get down the stairs to meet somebody. _**

**_"I'm coming. I'm coming." A voice replied coming from the top of the stairs. I looked up to see the most handsome boy coming down the stairs. He must be the infamous Jasper Mrs. Whitlock was yelling up the stairs to. He had dirty blond hair that was slightly wavy coming down to cover his aquamarine eyes. His eyes I could of looked into forever. I saw him smiling as he greeted my mother and I. "Why hello" he said in a honey like voice. I blushed and looked down in a grave attempt to hide it from him. _**

**_Jasper's mother decided to start the introductions, "Jasper these are our new neighbors, the Swans. This is Renee and her daughter Bella," she looked at us while continuing, "t his is my son Jasper. I believe you too are around the same age Bella." I only nodded not trusting my voice. I realized that Mrs. Whitlock and my mom must have been talking while I was admiring Jasper. I ducked my head and blushed just thinking about him. _Wow and I barley even know the guy_, I thought to myself_, how pathetic is that? **

**_That was my first encounter with Mr. Jasper Whitlock. One that I will never forget. _**

**_***END FALSHBACK*** _**

-

-

I was startled out of my reminiscing by suddenly hearing heavy foot steps begin to echo throughout my room. Jasper was coming in.

"Come on Darlin' I know you're up."

Still he got no response as I was trying to act asleep. I knew I was a terrible actress and that I couldn't even try to fool Jasper.

"Fine if you're going to be that way I guess I'll just lay down too. Seeing as I am very tired myself." He said while fake yawning. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

_Oh no! _I thought.

Then I felt Jasper leap onto the bed. I flew onto the floor. When I turned around to glare at him he was laughing his ass off. I just continued to glare at him playfully.

"See I told you that I knew you were up."

"How do you know if I just woke up when you so rudely leapt onto my bed? And without my permission to do so may I add?" I shot back at him.

"Opps. Well I guess you're up now then." Jasper grinned back at me.

I think I just melted. I just grinned back wider. I swear I saw him smile just a bit wider too, as if me being happy made him happy too. But I was probably just reading into nothing. That or imaging it. I am not sure which at this moment I am too tired and dazzled to think clearly right now.

I sighed, smiling on the inside and out thinking about Jasper's childishness. "Ok. Fine, I guess you caught me I was up. But why do we have to get up so early when we were out till 1 am last night? I mean what time is time anyways?" I asked looking at my clock along with Jasper.

"Exactly 8 o'clock on the dot Miss Swan," he replied smiling.

"What? Are you crazy? How can you be up so early?" I corresponded. I mean really, it's not like I am the one to sleep all day, but on a Saturday?

"Well, I made a game plan for us. We are going to have fun today. Do something out of the ordinary with everybody." He sounded like he was getting more excided by the second.

"Do I get to know what we are going to be going that is so "out of the ordinary" us?" I said making quotes out of my hands.

"Well…" he said dragging it out to annoy me, like he knew it would.

**_Hey ya'll!!!_** **_So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least 2 good reviews I will continue the story onto the 2 chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? _**

**_P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM._**

**_Much Love Delilah_**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Game Plan

**Chapter 2: Surprise Game Plan**

**(Bella's POV)**

"Well…" he said dragging it out to annoy me, like he knew it would. "I can't tell you but I promise it will be fun." He winked at me.

I groaned. Don't get me wrong spending the day with all our friends, most importantly Jasper, sounded fun; it's just the idea of not knowing what was going to happen. With my friends you can never be too sure that they will pick the safest option.

My circle of friends happen to all be couples which sometimes does and doesn't have its advantages. Usually it meant Jasper and I were paired together. They were all convinced that Jasper and I were meant to be, at least Alice and Rose were sure.

First of all, there is Alice Brandon, who is 17 just like me, but she has the height of a 6th grader. She is often teased by people calling her a pixie since she is only 4 foot, 11 inches. Alice has small features that fit her perfectly. Along with her unique hair style which is short, jet black, spiky up do, spiked in every direction. Plus, hazel eyes that are so pale they sometimes look grey. She is an all around shopaholic. You don't want to get on her bad side though, she can get really scary.

Her boyfriend and soul mate, 17 year old, Edward Mason, looks like a Greek god. 6 feet and 1 inch tall he can be intimidating if he needs to be. Brown-copper colored that resembled the color of a penny and emerald green eyes; he had flawlessly chiseled features. He composes beautifully on the piano which is his hobby of 10 years along with classical music. They fit perfectly together. We got along great as friends.

Next is Rosalie Hale, 18 years, and she already looks like a supermodel. She has gorgeous wavy blond locks that any girl would be jealous of. As well as a body any model would be envious over. Coupled with, eyes that have such a deep blue hue that they need to be classified as violet. Usually she is what the boys are all drooling over. You might think that she would be a dumb, blonde, bimbo but not Rose. She has the brains, the grades too, any Ivy League college goers would kill for. If you ever insulted her or someone she cared about she wouldn't be afraid to fight back. Accompanied with her attitude, she has a very unfeminine hobby, cars. Working on cars is her passion , anyway she can get her head under the hood of a car she is happy. She really is one of a kind; it's not everyday that you find a model worthy girl who loves to get greasy. She absolutely adores her red convertible BMW M6.

Last but not least, is Emmett Cullen, Rose's teddy bear of a boyfriend. Emmet might look like a wrestler or a body builder on the outside, but really he is a teddy bear. With brown, short curly hair and the muscle bulk that would put the young Arnold Schwarzenegger to shame. In addition to bright, child-like green eyes. He may have a perverted mind and sick jokes but he still is awesome. He is so hilarious. He enjoys making me blush or making fun of my clumsiness. Jasper and he love to play pranks on people and sometimes they let me in on it. But not usually because I am a horrible liar. Sometimes I envy his child-like mischief, especially since he is 18 years old.

"Oh, and Bella you might to wear this." Looking up at him, I noticed that he was indeed holding some of my clothes. My reminiscing must have zoned me out because I never realized that Jasper had gone to my closet and pulled these out. He set them on the bed and I observed that at least the clothes looked like they matched. Focusing back on the male model, that was my best friend, in front of me, I just looked at him like he was crazy. I knew how to pick out my own clothes. I wasn't 2 years old. He must have understood why I was looking at him like he had grown as extra head. "How are you supposed to know what to wear when you don't even know what we are planning to do?"

I blushed and ducked my head. "Oh ok." Was my genius response.

"I will be back in 20 minutes, you better be ready by then." Jasper turned to the still open window. But as he had one foot outside he faced me again, "Oh and don't worry, your clothes will all match. Alice called and told me which ones to pick out of the selection of clothes she actually approved of."

I scowled, thinking when Alice and Rose went through my closet and nearly donated my entire wardrobe to Goodwill. Laughing at my sour expression, Jasper left me to myself. I sighing. I got up and gathered my clothes up and walked to the room connecting to mine, the bathroom. I washed up and inspected the clothes before I even put them on. When it comes to Alice picking out my clothes I was concerned. Not that I didn't trust her opinion, I just didn't always agree with what she insisted I wear.

They weren't too bad of choices. Long, skinny grey jeans accompanied with a dark blue top. The jeans had skull buttons as accents on the pockets and ankles. I took a closer look at the t-shirt, it had a blue hounds tooth Henley and solid white camisole which were under the dark blue v-neck top. Accented with 3 buttons on the front. **(A/N: outfit on profile)**

I walked out and went to my closet. I put on my low, black, canvas Converse shoes. Grabbing my black, BoHo handbag (the only purse I use of all of the other ones Alice bought me), I put my fully charged cell phone in it along with my wallet. **(A/N: outfit on profile)**

Walking into the kitchen I grabbed a pop tart for my breakfast. Not the healthiest, but it will have to do. Munching on my pop tart, I opened the fridge, I took out the milk and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. Pouring the milk quickly, I washed down my pop tart.

Setting my now empty glass in the sink and the milk back in the fridge, I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Finished with getting ready, I decided to make my bed. I checked the clock, it had been 17 minutes since he was her. Usually he was very punctual so I guess I had five minutes to waste till he come back over.

Looking at my nightstand I grasped my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, and settle into my rocking chair in the car. I was finally getting to one of my favorite parts when I heard tapping coming from my window. Walking over I could see Jasper's smiling face on the other side. I set my book back to its original spot, on my nightstand, and opened the window.

"Hey Darlin'." Jasper greeted me as he helped me climb out of the window. From here I could see Jasper's blue Ford pick-up truck parked in my drive. **(A/n: Pic on profile) **"You ready?" He questioned. I nodded. I saw Jasper reach for something in his back pocket as I started walking. Suddenly, I couldn't see. My hands immediately flew to my face to take it off. "Oh no, you don't. It's a surprise. Don't worry, I wont let you fall." Jasper breathed into my ear making him sound incredibly sexy. I only nodded for the moment feeling that I couldn't trust my voice.

Once we were in I regained my voice. "Jasper you know I hate surprises." I complained to him.

"Oh I know you'll like this one Darlin'."

"Well at least let me take of this stupid blindfold." I begged. "I can just close my eyes if you really don't want me to see where we are going." I reasoned.

"How do I know you wont try to peak?" He asked me. I sighed, I knew I had lost this argument. But he was right. I was going to try to sneak a few peaks to at least give myself some kind of hint. I quickly thought up a new idea to try to kind out where we were headed.

"Hey Jazz, do you think you could give me a hint? Or two?" I pleaded.

"No sorry Darlin'" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"How about if I guess it? Would you tell me if I guessed it right?" I pouted.

Sighing, "Ok. Darlin' if you guess it right I will tell you.", he told me.

I visibly brightened. The rest of the ride was filled with me guessing what we were going to do, only to be shot down by Jasper each and every time. Some of them even had him laughing. I was happy when I got to her his beautiful laugh. Earlier, he had told me that everyone else was going to meet us there.

The car came to a halt as Jasper announced to me that we had arrived. He got out and helped me out seeing as I couldn't tell where I was going.

"Can take this off now?" I gestured to my blindfold.

"Almost. Not yet" was his reply.

We continued on our walk. Jasper released me and told me to walk forward. I realized that we must be walking through a door. Carefully strolling forward, I made my way into what I assumed was a building. Suddenly, the cloth covering my eyes was removed. I looked at all of my friends in front of me. They were all here. Emmett ran up to me and scooped me into a bear hug. "Bella!!!!!" He exclaimed. While the others all said hi. Rose shook her head at Emmett.

"Em…can't…breath." I breathily told him.

He dropped me, "Oh, sorry about that." He grinned sheepishly.

Panting slightly, I told him, "Its ok. No blood, no foul." I laughed slightly. Now I took a better look at my friends I noticed that they were all dressed similarly to me. They were all dressed extremely warm. Considering it was a hot 91 degrees. I examined there apparel.

Rose was wearing bright, lipstick red skinny jeans that had tiny metal skull details on the front pockets. The top she was wearing was white with a black diagonal black checkered pattern with white stars inside them on the front of it. A charcoal, washed faux leather handbag with a single strap and tassel trim was paired with her outfit. Black and white star, low, canvas Converse were her chosen shoes. **(A/N: outfit on profile)**

Alice had on a pair of ice blue jeans that featured neon multicolored splatter, a pink skull, gold zippers and distressed holes. A Billabong football t-shirt with a print and purple and pink foil heart on the front selected top. Pink, low, canvas Converse tennis shoes matched her outfit. A slouchy, canvas tote was paired along with the rest of her attire. **(A/N: outfit on profile)**

The guys all had blue jeans. Jasper was wearing a blue, button down t-shirt. Edward was wearing a button down, short sleeved, white shirt with a front pocket. Emmett had on a v-neck tee with a water base print on the front. **(A/N: outfit on profile)**

"Are you ready for this?!" cried out happily.

"Ready for what?" I asked slightly nervous.

"Ready to go zip lining!!!!!" Emmett yelled out. Causing the few employees to stare.

Gulping, I asked nervously "What? We are doing what?" My voice wavering.

"Well, I thought it would be fun." Jasper tried to sooth me. "It will be fine. You can go with someone if you want. I am sure none of us would mind." Everyone nodded.

"Fine." I smiled, "I want you to go with me Jasper. " I looked at him accusingly. He knew I would protest to this idea, but he went ahead with it anyways.

"Ok. Bella." The others started to walk to the desk to check in.

* * *

Once we had learned the proper things to do and no to do, in Emmett's case, we were ready. Reaching the top, where we would be deployed down, I made the mistake of looking over the edge just as Jasper and I were about go. We were probably 700 feet in the air, I guessed, which did nothing to calm my nerves.

_Oh no!!!_ I screamed in my head.

"Are you ready?" The instructor asked Jasper and I after we were strapped in and ready to go. I remained silent, contemplating all of the things that could go wrong, Jasper only nodded nodded. I was panicking. Jasper must have guessed that as he whispered in my ear, "It will be all right Darlin'"

And with that we were off.

My veins running with adrenalin, I yelled to Jasper, "I am going to kill you!!!" He only laughed. A few moments later, I had gotten over my fear and actually started enjoying myself. We could see our friends on the other side yelling with us, and laughing. As soon as it had started, we landed. For once, since we had gotten out of Jasper's car, I was having fun.

_**Hey ya'll!!!**_ _**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least 2 good reviews I will continue the story onto the 2 chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**A BIG THANKS to **_NotSoSlightlyCrazy, ..8 (), cuppycake-the-evil-cupcake, jazmine8448_** & everyone else who reviewed. Also a BIG THANK YOU to anyone who story alerted/subscribed, added this story to their favorite story list, alerted/subscribe me as a favorite author, or added my to their favorite authors list.**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM.**_

_**P.P.S. Check out my profile. I have a new poll on who should be Bella's new love interest in my new story. **_

_******__**was always alone. He never knew that there was true love out there for him. Come to think of it he never really believed in true love itself. But all that changed when a new vampire, Bella Swan, comes for a visit.** **_

_**I will change the summary slightly to fit the winning character.**_

_**Much Love Delilah**_


	3. Chapter 3: Second Thoughts

**Chapter 3: Second Thoughts **

**(Jasper's POV)**

I walked over to her open window. I chuckled as I heard her groan. Good well at least I knew she is up. I had asked her to meet me last night? I wanted to show her a new song I had finished. I couldn't wait at the time to see her reaction. She told me that she loved it. Little did she know that she was the one to inspire it.

I saw her roll onto her stomach trying to block out the dreaded sunlight; she must have been too tired to go shut the curtains. I started to feel a little guilty, maybe I shouldn't have asked her to come out last night. Tapping loudly on her window I figured that I might as well not worry about the past.

"Bella? Oh Bella!! Wake up sleeping beauty!" I called out to her.

I made my way through her window and into her room stepping heavily so she would know I was inside now.

"Come on Darlin' I know you're up." I tried to coax her.

Still I got no response as she was obviously trying to act asleep. She knew wasn't going to work as she was a terrible actress and that she couldn't even try to fool me.

"Fine if you're going to be that way I guess I'll just lay down too. Seeing as I am very tired myself." I told her while faking a yawn dramatically. Smirking, I started to stalk towards her..

Leaping onto her bed I proceed to male Bella fall on the floor. I started to laugh uncontrollably. I mean it was just too good. It was such a Bella thing to do. When she started to glare at me it just made me laugh even harder. It was so adorable. She looked like a kitten that thought it was a lion. My sides started to hurt as she continued to glare playfully at me. I calmed down enough to speak to her.

"See I told you that I knew you were up."

"How do you know if I just woke up when you so rudely leapt onto my bed? And without my permission to do so may I add?" Bella shot back at me.

"Opps. Well I guess you're up now then." I shot bake at her playfully while grinning like that Cheshire cat. Bella grinned back even wider at me. That just made me smile even bigger if that's even possible. I was happy that I could make her happy even if I knew she was slightly mad at me for waking her up so early.

Sighing, she told me, "Ok. Fine, I guess you caught me I was up. But why do we have to get up so early when we were out till 1 am last night? I mean what time is time anyways?" Bella glance at her clock, the red lights flashing. I checked right along with. I really had no idea. Crap, it might have even been too early to come and fetch her. I guess I was just so excited to see her. The lights read exactly, 8:00.

"Exactly 8 o'clock on the dot Miss Swan," I told her happily.

"What? Are you crazy? How can you be up so early?" She corresponded to me.

"Well, I made a game plan for us. We are going to have fun today. Do something out of the ordinary with everybody." I said her getting excited by the second. I was not excited about what were going to do but also her reaction.

"Do I get to know what we are going to be going that is so "out of the ordinary" us?" Bella asked me while making finger quotes out of her hands.

"Well…" I said, dragging it out to annoy to annoy her, like I knew it would. "I can't tell you but I promise it will be fun." I said winking at her.

She groaned. I knew not knowing what we were going to be doing was eating at her. I just hoped that she would be okay with the idea. Emmett and Edward had both helped me brainstorm ideas to do something fun for her. Now I am questioning if I should have asked someone else. Maybe I should have got a female's opinion. I could almost hear Alice and Rosalie grilling me about wanting to do something special for Bella. They had their assumptions about me liking her, but they didn't know for sure. They had no idea how right they were. I had told Emmett and Edward due to the fact that I never showed any romantic interest with anyone, a girl or guy, except Bella. Emmett actually thought I was gay until I told him. _**(A/N: Sorry if I offended anyone. Nothing wrong with being gay.) **_I walked over to her closet picking out the clothes Alice had to me to get for her to wear. I agreed with her quickly; Alice could be scary when she wants to.

I looked at them. They weren't too bad of choices. Long, skinny grey jeans accompanied with a dark blue top. The jeans had skull buttons as accents on the pockets and ankles. I took a closer look at the t-shirt, it had a blue hounds tooth Henley and solid white camisole which were under the dark blue v-neck top. Accented with 3 buttons on the front. (I learned how to speak "shopping", along with all the other guys in our group, from Alice.)

My circle of friends happen to all be couples which sometimes can have its usefulness. Usually that leaves me with Bella and if one of the girls wants to be with her, Emmett or Edward will somehow make sure I get to be with her. I did sometimes wonder if they told Alice and Rose about my confession. But, other than that, they can actually be pretty helpful, sometimes. They were both all for Bella and I to get together, as long as I didn't hurt her, they both threatened me personally, lets just say if I did(not going to happen) that they would make it their personal life long mission to make sure I would never, NEVER, be able to have kids. I was a little scared about it to tell you the truth. Although, I would never actually tell anyone that. It seemed as if our whole group were convinced that Bella and I were meant to be. My friends were pretty awesome, if I do say so myself.

First of all, there is Alice Brandon, who is17, but she has the height of a 6th grader. (This is pretty funny when you try to see her kiss Edward) She is often teased by people calling her a pixie since she is only 4 foot, 11 inches. (Edward then proceeds to kick their ass) Alice has small features that fit her perfectly considering her height. Along with her unique hair style which is short, jet black, spiky up do, spiked in every direction. Plus, hazel eyes that are so pale they sometimes look grey. She is an all around shopaholic. Scary when you are roped into shopping with her. You don't want to get on her bad side though, she can get really scary.

Alice's boyfriend and the best friend a guy could ask for, 17 year old, Edward Mason,. Being 6 feet and 1 inch tall he can be intimidating if he needs to be. Brown-copper colored that resembled the color of a penny and green eyes.. He composes music on the piano which is his hobby of 10 years along with classical music. They fit greatly together. We got along perfect as friends.

Next is Rosalie Hale, 18 years, and she already looks like a supermodel. She has wavy blond hair. Her eyes have such a deep blue hue that they need to be classified as violet. Usually she is what the boys are all drooling over. You might think that she would be a dumb, blonde, bimbo but not Rose. She has the brains, the grades too, any Ivy League college goers would kill for. If you ever insulted her or someone she cared about she wouldn't be afraid to fight back. Accompanied with her kick ass attitude, she has a very unfeminine hobby, cars. Working on cars is her passion , anyway she can get her head under the hood of a car she is happy. She really is one of a kind; it's not everyday that you find a model worthy girl who loves to get greasy. She absolutely adores her red convertible BMW M6.

Last but not least, is Emmett Cullen, Rose's of a boyfriend. Emmet might look like a wrestler or a body builder on the outside, but really he is a teddy bear. (He prefers to be called a grizzly bear, but that's not working out so well.) With brown, short curly hair and the muscle bulk that would put the young Arnold Schwarzenegger to shame. In addition to bright, child-like green eyes. He may have a perverted mind and sick jokes but he still is awesome. He is so hilarious. He enjoys making Bella blush or making fun of her clumsiness. He and I both love to play pranks on people and sometimes we let Bella in on it. But not usually because, sorry to say, she is a horrible liar. Sometimes I wonder where he gets his child-like mischief, especially since he is 18 years old.

"Oh, and Bella you might to wear this." I told her holding out the clothes that Alice told me to pick out for her. She looked up at me with her deep chocolate brown eyes that were simply captivating. While she was zoned out I pulled everything that I was required to get from her closet. She must no have realized that I had done this until now I guessed from the look of shock on her face. But she recovered quickly. Setting them on the bed and I noticed that she was observing her clothes. I focused back on the angel, who was my best friend, in front of me, she gave me a look. A look that silently asked me if I was crazy. I guessed that she must have been mad at me for picking out her own clothes when clearly she could have down it by herself. I gave her a look of understanding, hoping I was getting the message across that I knew why she was looking at me like I had sprouted an extra head. "How are you supposed to know what to wear when you don't even know what we are planning to do?" I told her.

Bella blushed and looked down to the floor, as if the wood had the meaning of life in it. I so badly wanted to go over to her and have her look at me with her beautiful eyes. It was taking all of my self restraint not to. "Oh ok." Was the only response I got in return.

"I will be back in 20 minutes, you better be ready by then." Smiling I turned to the open window. As soon as I had one foot planted firmly on the ground I turned back to face her again, "Oh and don't worry, your clothes will all match. Alice called and told me which ones to pick out of the selection of clothes she actually approved of."

She scowled. I thought back to when she had told me about when Alice and Rose went through her closet and nearly donated her entire wardrobe to Goodwill. I laughed at her sour expression, I let her be. I could hear her sigh. I got up and walked back to my now empty house seeing as both my parents were out. I thought back to when I met Bella for the first time.

_**Hey ya'll!!!**_ _**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least 5 good reviews I will continue the story onto the 4 chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**Also, sorry if Jasper seems a little girly. But I can't write a guy's POV very well since I am a girl. **_

_**Do you think I should do Jasper's POV in another chapter or not?**_

_**BIG THANKS to **_Cocoloco123, christina whitlock_** & everyone else who reviewed. Also a BIG THANK YOU to anyone who story alerted/subscribed, added this story to their favorite story list, alerted/subscribe me as a favorite author, or added my to their favorite authors list.**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM.**_

_**P.P.S. Check out my profile. I have a new poll on who should be Bella's new love interest in my new story. **_

_******__**was always alone. He never knew that there was true love out there for him. Come to think of it he never really believed in true love itself. But all that changed when a new vampire, Bella Swan, comes for a visit.** **_

_**I will change the summary slightly to fit the winning character.**_

_**Much Love Delilah**_


	4. Chapter 4: Guessing Games and Feelings

**Chapter 4: Guessing Games and Feelings**

**(Jasper's POV)**

She scowled. I thought back to when she had told me about when Alice and Rose went through her closet and nearly donated her entire wardrobe to Goodwill. I laughed at her sour expression and let her be. I could hear her sigh. I got up and walked back to my now empty house seeing as both my parents were out. I thought back to when I met Bella for the first time.

_*****FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!*****_

_**Looking out of my upstairs bedroom window I could easily make out two people walking towards our house. **__They must be the new neighbors__** I thought to myself. My mother had once told me that we would be getting new neighbors after my friend Johnny moved out from across the street. Our house looked almost identical to theirs but with slight changes. It was more upscale, meaning that it was larger. In fact it had 3 stories. There was also a low wooden fence separating the road from the lawn. **_

_**I saw them walking up our long gravel driveway I noticed that there were both in fact female. One was the mother and the other was a girl who looked to be about my age although I wasn't sure considering that I was looking through one of the windows on the third floor. **__**They left my sight as they stepped up onto the front porch.**_

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **_

_**I faintly heard someone knocking loudly on the door. My mother was the only one downstairs to answer the door. I listened in closely from my bedroom, straining to hear them. **_

"_**Hello. Can I help you?" my mother's voice echoed as she answered the door. She sounded stressed, even I could tell.**_

"_**Hi I am Renee Swan and this is my daughter Bella. We are your new neighbors from across the street. We were just stopping by to introduce ourselves. I hope we didn't interrupt anything important." My suspicions were confirmed when she spoke. **_

"_**No its fine. I am Annabelle Whitlock. I was just making lunch. Come in wont you?" I heard my mom reply. **_

"_**Excuse me." I could almost hear what she was about to do next. "JASPER!" she yelled, "Get down here and come meet our new neighbors." Yep, I knew that was what she was going to do. **_

"_**Sorry about that," I could hear them talking better now, "My son Jasper will be down momentarily."**_

"_**It's okay. I understand," I heard followed by chuckling. **_

"_**I'm coming. I'm coming." I yelled down to my mother after I had tired straightened out my wrinkled tshirt as best I could. I know my mother would kill me if I didn't make a good first impression. She rarely had the chance to greet anyone new in our neighborhood. Ascending the stairs, I looked my mother's face, who had shot me a "You-better-be-good" look, to see a girl standing in my entry way. She had chestnut brown hair that went to her waist. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. I smiled my famous smile at her. In one word she was HOT! I turned to greet her mother and the beautiful girl in front of me. "Why, hello" I said mustering up the most calm and collected thoughts I had. There weren't many. She blushed and looked down in a grave attempt to hide it from me.**_

_**My mom decided to start the introductions, "Jasper these are our new neighbors, the Swans. This is Renee and her daughter Bella," she looked at them while continuing, "t his is my son Jasper. I believe you too are around the same age Bella." I nodded only to see Bella doing the same. I realized that Mrs. Swan and my mom must have been talking while I was admiring Bella. **_**What a fitting name**_** I thought to myself. I saw her duck her head and try to hide that gorgeous blush my eyes. **_**Wow and I barley even know her,**_** I thought to myself**_**, how pathetic is that? It's like I have never seen a girl before. **_**I sighed at my stupidity. **_**But you have never met a girl like her before, **_**a voice in the back of my head told me.**_

_**That was my first encounter with Miss Isabella Swan. One that I will never forget. **_

_*****END FALSHBACK*** **_

Smiling to myself I was jolted out of my thoughts from a vibrating that was coming from my front pocket. I took out my cell phone to see that I had a new text message from Edward.

**J-**

**Have u left yet?**

**We r here**

**-E**

I hastily checked the time to see that we had to be leaving soon if we were going to make it on time. Hitting the reply option on my phone I typed a quick response.

**E-**

**Yeah leaving soon**

**-J**

I grabbed my car keys along with a bandana I had borrowed from Emmett from when he had gone through his "gangster" phase and drove out of the driveway. Parking on the side of the road in front of her house I ran up to her window anxious to see her. Looking in I saw Bella rocking back and forth reading one of her books. _So like Bella_ I thought. Tapping on her window I smiled at her startled face and saw her walk over to me. Seeing her set the book down, I greeted her.

"Hey Darlin'." Helping Bella climb out the window I saw her cautiously eye my pick up truck. She was starting to get slightly nervous. "You ready?" I questioned. As she nodded I pulled the folded bandana from my back pocket and wrapped it around her head securely as she headed for my truck. Her hands shot up to her face about to take off my makeshift blindfold. "Oh no, you don't. It's a surprise. Don't worry, I wont let you fall." A brief nod was all I got in response.

The journey towards my truck was enveloped in a comfortable silence. I had to catch her many times from greeting the grass below and to make she was headed the right way. Wrapping my arms around her waist I lifted her into the car. I strapped her in, letting my hands linger a littler too long on her.

"Jasper you know I hate surprises." She complained to me.

"Oh I know you'll like this one Darlin'." I told her trying in vain to sooth her.

"Well at least let me take of this stupid blindfold. I can just close my eyes if you really don't want me to see where we are going." Bella tried to reason with me.

"How do I know you wont try to peak?" I asked her. Hearing her sigh I knew that I was right. I knew her all too well. She would have tried to see what we are going to do and maybe even try to back out of it if it was something she didn't like. Sometimes I knew her better than she knew herself.

"Hey Jazz, do you think you could give me a hint? Or two?" She pleaded with me.

"No sorry Darlin'" Smiling, I cheerfully replied.

"How about if I guess it? Would you tell me if I guessed it right?" I looked over at her. She had an adorable playful pout on her lips. My resolve wavered.

Sighing, "Ok. Darlin' if you guess it right I will tell you.", I told Bella.

As soon as that had popped out of my mouth, she brightened. The rest of the ride was filled with her guessing what we were going to do, only to be shot down by me, each and every time. Some of them were so far fetched that I had to laugh. I mean, she had even guessed bird watching!? I swear, sometimes that girl watches too much educational TV. Even she laughed sometimes at her own suggestions. Earlier, I had informed Bella that everyone else was going to meet us there.

Putting the brakes on the car I announced to Bella that we had arrived at our destination. Helping Bella get out of the car, I noticed her hands move slightly upward towards her face to indicate the need to remove the cloth from her face.

"Can take this off now?" Bella's hands gestured to the blindfold.

"Almost. Not yet" I told her shaking my head even tough she couldn't see me.

We continued on our walk. Releasing her, I went up and opened the door for her and told her to walk forward. Following in behind her I let the door shut behind us. Bella started strolling carefully forward and then came to a stop obviously not knowing where to go. Suddenly, I walked behind her and undid the knot and peeled away cloth covering her eyes. Looking at everyone I nodded my head in thanks. They smiled back which I took as a "your welcome". Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella smile brightly as she noticed that they were all indeed here. Emmett ran up to her and scooped Bella into a bear hug. "Bella!!!!!" He exclaimed. While the others all said hi. Rose shook her head at Emmett.

"Em…can't…breath." Bella breathily told him.

He dropped her, "Oh, sorry about that." He grinned sheepishly.

Panting slightly, Bella told him, "Its ok. No blood, no foul." she laughed slightly at her own joke. I noticed Bella scrutinize the choice of clothing we had on. She must be wondering why in the world we were wearing such warm clothes when it was a hot 91 degrees outside.

"Are you ready for this?!" Emmett cried out happily. I almost felt the need to smack up side the head. I mean really, only Emmett would forget that that Bella didn't even know what we are about to do.

"Ready for what?" She asked slightly nervous.

"Ready to go zip lining!!!!!" Emmett yelled out. Causing the few employees to stare.

Bella asked nervously "What? We are doing what?" her voice wavering.

"Well, I thought it would be fun." I tried to sooth her. "It will be fine. You can go with someone if you want. I am sure none of us would mind." Everyone nodded.

"Fine." She told me smiling, "I want you to go with me Jasper. " looking at me accusingly. _Crap,_ I thought, _Maybe I really should have asked someone else about if this idea was a good one. Well I better suck it up then, it's too late now._

"Ok. Bella." The others started to walk to the desk to check in.

* * *

Once we had learned the proper things to do and no to do, in Emmett's case, we were ready. Reaching the top, where we would be deployed down, I saw Bella make the mistake of looking over the edge just we were about to go. We were 700 feet in the air and I highly doubt looking over the edge down to the ground below was going to help with Bella's nerves.

"Are you ready?" The instructor asked us after we were properly strapped in and ready to go. Bella remained mute, so I spoke for the both of us and nodded at him while replying a simple yes. Realizing she was panicking I whispered into her ear, "It will be all right Darlin'" And with that we were off.

My veins began to pump with adrenalin, I heard Bella shout out to me, "I am going to kill you!!!" I started to laugh. A few moments later, I felt Bella relax and realized that she must be enjoying herself. I grinned. We could see our friends on the other side yelling with us, and laughing. As soon as it had started, we landed.

_**Hey readers!!! So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least 4 good reviews I will continue the story onto the 4 chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**Also, BIG THANKS goes out to all my faithful readers. An EVEN BIGGER THANKS goes out to my reviewers, & everyone else who reviewed. As well as anyone who has story alerted/subscribed, added this story to their favorite story list, alerted/subscribed me as a favorite author, or added me to their favorite authors list.**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM. **_

_**P.P.S. Check out my profile. I have a new poll on who should be Bella's new love interest in my new story.**_

_******__**was always alone. He never knew that there was true love out there for him. Come to think of it he never really believed in true love itself. But all that changed when a new vampire, Bella Swan, comes for a visit.** **_

_**I will change the summary slightly to fit the winning character.**_

_**MUCH LOVE DELILAH**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Cafe and So Much More

_**A/N: Hey I'm back. Sorry it took forever with this chapter. I was lost on ideas and then by the time I got some reality got in the way. I will try to update as soon as possible now. But they will be a bit more spaced out though, sorry. I thought I should give you a heads up.**_

**Chapter 5: The Café and So Much More**

**(Bella's POV)**

As soon as Jasper and I landed safely and securely, we immediately started to attempt to undo our harness. We were struggling and another employee came to help us untangle ourselves. I was still giddy from my adrenaline rush and I could feel my cheeks start to ache from smiling so much. Deep down inside I was still slightly angry with Jasper for bringing me here, but I could never stay mad at him for long. I looked over to where he was standing to see that him grinning at me.

"Jasper! How could you let me do that to me?! You idiot, what if something happened? What if the cable snapped? I could have had a heart attack!" I listed off my accusations one by one.

Jasper walked in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Darlin' calm down will ya? It's fine. We were completely safe. Do you really think I would have even considered letting you do this if I didn't think it was safe?" he asked me, looking directly into my eyes.

It felt like he was trying to see right into my soul. My heart faltered for a moment before going into over drive. After all of these years I still wasn't used to being in such close proximity to him.

My anger faded away instantly, leaving me feeling stupid that I even thought of doubting Jasper. "Sorry," I muddled out, dropping my face to look at my feet like they were suddenly the most fascinating things in the world.

A warm hand grabbed my chin, forcing it up. Jasper was grinning down at me with his beautiful smile which showed the dimple on the right side of his face. "Don't ever say you're sorry when you are only speaking what's on your mind. There is nothing to be sorry about, got it?" he said smoothly, but with an authority that told me he would be having no arguing about it.

I only nodded; Jasper's hand still under my chin. It was then that I noticed all of our friends had huddled in the corner, leaving us alone. All of them were trying to look busy, but were failing miserably. Each of them continually trying to sneak a peek at Jasper's and mine interactions.

He and I continued to gaze into each other's eyes, both slowly leaning forward with each passing moment. Someone coughed-loudly, causing us to abruptly jump apart. Jasper sighed and turned to gaze upon our group of friends.

Rosalie smacked Emmett upside the head. "Ow Rosey, that hurt. What was that for?" I heard him ask while rubbing the side of his head with a look of confusion on his face.

Her only response was to give him another whack across the back of his head, "Idiot," she murmured.

He shrugged it off this time, turning to look at her. "Sorry Rosey Posey, please forgive me?" His lip was stuck out as he pouted, making his baby face all the more adorable. Sighing, Rose replied, "You are forgiven Emmy Bear." There is just something about a guy Emmett's size pouting like a two year old that is just too funny. She smiled, moving to peck him on the check. He moved his head to the side at the last second so she would get his lips instead.

This was one of those times where I wished that I had someone to do that with. I really wished it would someday be Jasper I was doing those things with, but of course I knew it would never happen. But, hey, a girl can dream right? It was one of the drawbacks to being in a group of friends who were coupled off.

Rose pulled back and smiled at his gesture.

Grinning hugely, Emmett rushed over and engulfed me into one of his infamous bear hugs. "So how was it Bella? Did you have fun? It sure looked like you did! For a minute there I thought you were going to murder Jazzy boy at 700 feet in the air! That would have been so cool!" he raddled off to me like Alice does when she has had too much coffee.

My high was wearing off and I wasn't prepared to be gathered into one of his hugs and I gasped for breath.

"Emmett she can't breathe." Rosalie chided. Instantly he dropped me to me feet and draped an arm around me shoulders while grinning impishly.

Reality was setting in and I couldn't believe I had let Jasper talk me into zip lining. Or the fact that I had actually willingly done it. "Stupid hot, dazzling cowboy," I muttered under my breath. I thought that no one had heard, but of course, luck just had to prove me wrong.

"What was that Belly Boo?" Emmett asked me with a crafty smile on his face.

I racked my brain for a something convincing to tell him. "Um…nothing I said that I was just…uh…I was just um….hungry. Yeah hungry, that's it." I stuttered.

Eyeing me curiously he raised an eyebrow, but chose to ignore my obvious lie. "I know me too! I am starving! I only had time to eat one breakfast burrito before I had to leave because we were late," Emmett told me, getting slightly annoyed by the end of his rant. I smiled up at his tall, large form and laughed at his sour face. He looked like a child who had all his toys taken away.

"I am hungry too. We should hit downtown. There has to be something that sounds editable there," Edward suggested before addressing the rest of the group.

"Is anyone else hungry?"

They all agreed along with Emmett's "Hell yeah!" which gave everyone a good laugh.

"Ohh, Ohh I just got the best idea on where we can go to eat!" Emmett proclaimed, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"And where is that?" Edward inquired, raising both his eyebrows.

"We should eat at…," he paused for dramatic effect, "The Rainforest Café!" he bellowed out, proud of his idea.

"Really, Emmett? Tat's what you came up with?" Jasper smirked at him.

"Yeah of course it is. Why would I joke about something as serious as food?" he challenged, his face scrunched up in confusion.

The girls and I were trying as quietly as possible to hold in our laughter.

Our efforts didn't last long and I burst out laughing along with Alice and Rosalie,

Jasper and Edward joining in moments later. I was laughing so hard that it was hard to answer Emmett's question.

"You….Cafe….face…food," was all I managed to get out through my fit of giggles.

* * *

Once we had gotten over our laughing fit, Emmett proceeded to puppy dog pout with Alice into making us go. We gave in; neither of them ever got this excited to go anywhere to eat. Well, except maybe Emmett.

Arriving at Rainforest Café, Emmett's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. Rose started shaking her head while a smile crept onto her full lips as he proceeded to run from the parking lot towards the entrance. I knew why Emmett had insisted this restaurant; it just screamed "EMMETT!!!"

Jasper and I laughed as Alice started to drag Edward by the hand behind Em. They were all having fun and it was great to see. Edward was trying to escape Alice's death grip on his hand, actually looking like he was in pain. Sometimes Alice doesn't even know her own strength.

He gave up as she looked at him while bating her long eyelashes. I knew he was butter after that move. She just grinned slyly and turned her head forward as the door was opened by Emmett who was waiting outside, tapping his foot with impatience.

Looking over to the god who was for some reason holding my hand – _not that I was complaining _– only to see him staring at me. I blushed but didn't look away. His eyes twinkled with mischief and I briefly wondered if I should be concerned about anything else that might be on our agenda.

Shrieking, I clung to Jasper as he swept me into his arms, bridal style, racing Rosalie to the entrance. Looking up into his eyes I saw him smiling and laughing his head off. The sight only made me grin like an idiot.

"We won! We won!" I yelled out when Jasper and I had gotten inside. I looked around to see our friends standing next to the host at the entrance to the dining area with- i.e. our finish line.

"I thought you were supposed to be modest about winning," muttered Rosalie.

"It's not gym class Rosalie," Jasper retorted back. Laughing, I stuck my tongue out at her sullen expression before climbing out of Jasper's arms and steadying myself on the ground.

I was startled by the voice of the host "Is this rest of your party?" he asked Emmett. Emmett nodded excitedly and replied with a chipper, "Yep!"

From the corner of my eye I could see the host eyeing me up and down. I squirmed under his gaze and was becoming uncomfortable. Jasper took notice as well and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist, pulling me into his side.

I could see Jasper glaring daggers at his back as he showed us our table. To say I was surprised by his behavior would be an understatement. I was curious as to why Jasper had reacted as he did, trying to protect me from the waiter's unwanted staring.

Usually it was Emmett who jumped at the chance to protect his "baby sister". He would get in their face growling at them to step away from his little sister while flexing his huge muscles in an attempt to intimidate them.

Most of the time it kept the unwanted attention from guys at bay but sometimes they didn't seem to get the memo. It usually ended up with Rose having to distract Emmett long enough to stop him from kicking his ass.

Most guys never tried to hit on Rose as they found her to be too intimidating or were just plain scared of Emmett and Alice was practically attached to Edward's hip, clearly showing she was already taken. It didn't hurt that their boyfriends effectively scared off any potential guys by throwing death glares at anyone who dared to look at their girl.

"Do you need anything else?" The host, Chris, questioned after we had been seated.

We shook our heads.

"Nope. We're good," Alice said popping the 'p'.

"Alright then, if you're sure. You server's name is Annabel and she will be with you shortly." He started to walk away but stopped short and turned back to us.

"Don't be afraid to ask me for anything, _anything_ at all." he said while looking straight at me. Jasper's arm, which was still wrapped around my thin waist, tightened.

A few minutes later our waitress came over. She looked like a bleach blonde Barbie doll. Before approaching out table, she had pulled down her hideous green shirt to try to show more cleavage than necessary and rolled up her skirt even more than it already was. It barley covered anything.

"Hi. My name is Annabel and I will be your waitress today. Does anyone know what they want for drinks or should I give you a few minutes to look over the menu?" she asked in what I think was supposed to be a seductive voice, addressing only the guys.

Rosalie quickly replied, "I'll have water. What do you want baby?" She asked Em with a smile, leaning into his side and placing his hand on his thigh. Clearly, she was marking her territory.

It was a little funny to watch when the waitress huffed in annoyance and anger. In return Emmett wrapped a muscular arm around Rose's waist, muttering in a daze, "Whatever you're having babe."

Alice ignored the server's efforts; she was always so sure of Edward. He would never so much as look at another women. It always made me a little jealous that they could be so positive of their relationship. But who was I to complain, my relationship was nonexistent.

We had ordered our drinks and Annabel was now determined to get Jasper's attention, seeing as Edward and Emmett didn't give her the time of day. To say I was ticked would be sugar coating it, but I couldn't say anything because I was nothing more than his 'friend'. I mentally sighed; I didn't want to be just his friend. Jasper was single, maybe this is the kind of girl he would go for. He has gone out with quite a few bimbos, though they never last long.

After the waitress came back with our various drinks, she requested our orders. I groaned out loud when she chose to ask Emmett first. I mean who knew how long that would take!

He looked down at the menu and scrunched up his face in concentration. Minutes passed before his face brightened up. "Awesome Appetizer Adventure!" he blurted out, startling the waitress along with a few fellow diners in the room. "Then we also want one of everything!"

"Um…are you sure?" Annabel questioned while looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Of course I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Ok then?" She stated but it came out as more of a question than a statement.

Our orders where placed and arrived ten minutes later. I was stunned when Emmett managed to finish off everything he got from the menu. He even asked for seconds!

The dinner was filled with idle conversation, nothing of real importance. Although I am sure Alice would have to disagree when she and Rose started talking about their new shopping trip. Throughout the dinner Jasper and I would sneak glances at one another. I would look away embarrassed and blushing each time I was caught staring.

Finishing our dinner I wondered what was on the rest of the game plan for today…

_**Hey readers!!! So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least 4 good reviews I will continue the story onto the 4 chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**Also, BIG THANKS goes out to all my faithful readers. An EVEN BIGGER THANKS goes out to my faithful reviewers, & everyone else who has reviewed. As well as anyone who has added this to their story alerts, favorite story list, or alerted me as a favorite author.**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM. **_

_**MUCH LOVE DELILAH**_


	6. Chapter 6: Not Part of the Plan

_**OK everyone, I'm back! I'm sure you all hate me for not update in like 4 months but truth be told when I started this story I didn't plan anything out so I ended up getting major writer's block! But all of that is worked out now! So there shouldn't be anymore delays in updates! **_

_**This chapter isn't as long or descriptive as the other ones but I felt like I needed to post this!**_

**Chapter 6: Not Part of the Plan**

**(Bella's POV)**

Opening up the glass set of double doors to the warm outside weather, we left the restaurant. Our stomachs were stuffed and we walked to our respective cars ready to head home. Just then Emmett moved up towards me to walk in step with me. He decided to fill me in as to what we were going to be doing once we got to Jasper's house.

He grinned mischievously down at me, an evil glint shining in his hazel child-like eyes, "So, Bella which movie should we watch first; Hide and Seek, The Shinning or The Ring?" Emmett counted the movies off on his fingers, trying desperately to look as innocent as possible.

Gulping audibly, my face paled as my mouth dropped open making my lips form a shocked little 'o'.

Jasper's blue eyes narrowed over to Emmett from his spot next to me. "What are you talking about Em? You know that Bella hates scary movies, besides since when did we plan to do that?" Thankfully Jasper was trying to save me from the horror of having to watch yet another scary movie.

I had sworn them off ever sense the first time I had watched one, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, when I was eight. I still haven't told anyone in the group what happened when I saw that besides Jasper; let's just say that isn't a favorite memory of mine.

Edward chuckled softly as Alice and Rose tried to stifle their obvious giggles. Em was laughing loudly, his curly head of hair bouncing slightly before explaining to the rest of us. "Oh you didn't plan this Jazzy boy," I saw Jasper grind his teeth and glare over my head towards Emmett, "but we did." Emmett continued to explain while I stopped dead, glaring over at the rest of my so called friends.

"Emmett we are not watching those movies. You guys can watch those on your own time. Let's just find something else to do?" Jasper suggested, sticking with the idea of not letting me watch those movies. He was being really sweet doing that for me considering that I know horror films are Jasper's favorite movies.

Taking a deep breath, I spoke quickly before I lost my nerve, "Ok Emmett we'll watch them. Let's do this!" My smile faltered before transforming into a grimace when I thought about what I had just done, what I had just done to be the best friend that I can be and it was all for Jasper.

"Awesome Bells, I knew you would agree!" Emmett's signature goofy grin spread across his face in victory. He reached his up in the air for a high five and I couldn't resist, so I jumped up in the air slightly to reach him for his high five.

Laughing happily, I giggled when Em picked me up in a bear hug before running to his car where Rose was waiting patiently, watching us with a warm smile on her face. Edward and Alice left with Em and Rose soon behind, waving before making the drive back to Jasper's house.

Jasper spun me around to face him as soon as we got to the back of his truck, his hands resting on my shoulders. "Darlin' are you sure about this? I'll be more than happy to do something else with you while Emmett gets his fix of horror films for the week." His voice was filled with concern causing his southern accent to become noticeable, making my heart melt.

Nodding, I smiled reassuringly, "Yeah of course, I'll be fine Jasper. No need to worry." I moved out of his grip on my shoulders moving around to the passenger side of the car. Jasper stood watching me for a moment before following me; being the prefect gentleman and opening the car door for me.

* * *

The drive to Jasper's house, the place that was basically my second home, came to an end more quickly than I would have liked. But the followed Jasper inside, up the stairs where the rest of our group was waiting in his large room, popcorn in their hands with the first movie set up on the large TV.

"We chose 'The Shinning' first, is that ok with you guys?" Rose asked from her spot cuddled up to Em with his arm slung over her shoulders.

I nodded cautiously, just as Jasper gave a worried glance down at me.

"Ok glad that's settled! Let the movie begin!" Alice said excitedly as she sprung up from her seat in Edwards lap over to the remote before getting comfy once again and pressed play. Jasper guided me forward before taking the only available spot on the floor and pulled me down with him.

Throughout the entire marathon of scary movies my face was hid in Jasper's chest. My hands were over my eyes and I would peek out through my fingers occasionally. But I just ended burring my face further into his chest again seconds later when something else on the screen would scare me.

* * *

Once the movie marathon ended I happily said my goodbyes and thanked my friends before I sleepily walking back across the street to my house in a daze. I cut across the lawn to the front door. Opening the screen door, I grasped the medal handle that was almost always unlocked.

Entering through the door, I was greeted with our large circular entry way before I made my way to the kitchen. Passing the living room where I could hear the TV running, I found my parents lounging, my dad already fast asleep, in the living room watching the news.

"I'm home." I walked to stand behind the couch and I smiled softly at them.

My mom turned around from the television, facing me with a small grin on her face as well. "Oh, hi sweetie did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," I smiled to myself thinking about today's events. "It was tons of fun Mom. I'm actually really beat, I think I'll go ahead and crash. G'night Mom, Dad."

I stumbled off down the hallway towards my bedroom, the last door on the right. I faintly heard a 'Goodnight Bells' from behind me, obviously my mom had woken up my dad to say goodnight.

Making my way to the bathroom, I hastily found the light switch on the wall and flipped it up to be greeted with the turquoise blue paint that was on the walls that met halfway down it until it met a piece of brown wood trim. Underneath that was a design of turquoise blue and chocolate brown stripes leading to the dark cherry wood under my feet.

The clear glass door to my shower was already open and I quickly turned the handle on to warm. Stepping out of my clothes, I tossed them into the hamper resting near the shower door.

The warm water gently flowed over me from the shower head and I took this time to think. Sighing heavily, my mind went over what I wanted and what I could never have.

* * *

_**Let me know how this chapter was since I haven't written for this story in a while! Hopefully I haven't lost my touch! **fingers crossed****_

_**SHOW ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW!**_

**_Delilah_**


	7. Chapter 7: Starlight Walk

_**OK everyone, I'm back! I'm sure you all hate me for not updating in like 4 months but truth be told when I started this story I didn't plan anything out, so I ended up getting major writers block! But all of that is worked out now! **_

_**This chapter isn't as long or descriptive as the other ones, but I felt like I needed to post this!**_

**Chapter 7: Starlight Walk**

**(Bella's POV)**

A mild tapping woke me from of my restful slumber. Taking my time, I slowly opened my eyelids just enough to peep over at the window directly across from me.

Jasper stood outside the glass panned window, tapping on the glass until I woke. The moon light shinned overhead, illuminating the golden blonde strands of his hair and creating shadows across him, contrasting greatly from the sharp features of his face. Natural suntanned skin grew pale with a glow that seemed to shimmer of his smiling appearance.

Groggily, I rolled out of bed, making my way to the window that was just a few feet away. The latch was still securely locked, and I quickly grasped it to let him in.

"Jasper what do you want?" I asked him, my voice slightly hoarse from sleep.

He only responded with a grin, quickly stepping inside, "Darlin' sorry to interrupt your sleep but, there's still one last thing to do on the plan for today."

My eye brows furrowed in confusion, not sure what we would be doing at that time of the night. "What is it?" I questioned, perking up slightly.

Soft chuckles penetrated the air as Jasper shook his head and smiled, the blonde waves swaying. "Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" His hand was held out for me to take, ready to lead me wherever we happened to be going for my last surprise.

Sighing, I shook my head before slipping on a pair of sandals I kept near the window. They were there for late night get-togethers such as this. Grabbing a hold of his out stretched hand, I relished at how well we seemed to fit together.

He helped me hop down from the window ledge, and we began to walk away from my house in a comfortable silence, enjoying one another's company.

Jasper still had a firm grasp on my hand, and I began to lightly swing it between us as I let him lead me. Twinkling star lights glimmered down from the pitch black sky above, giving us light along with a crescent moon.

We strolled along the side of the road, the weeds tickling at my legs. Jasper and I walked for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence before I finally recognized where we were headed— the abandoned field just a few yards both our houses.

Keeping quiet, I recalled how we used to play out there for hours when we were younger. I remembered running clumsily through the tall wild flowers and childishly chasing after lighting bugs, laughing all the while. Dirt would stain my clothes from lying down in the weeds next to Jasper and looking at the stars.

Finally, after a few more minutes of walking (though I stumbled often, Jasper would catch me every time), the field was in sight. Grinning, I took a look at Jasper to see a soft smile gracing his lips. He looked down at me in surprise just as I dropped his hand. I grinned mischievously as I took off running.

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled over my shoulder, giggling but not stopping. I stumbled several times, but caught myself quickly, having years of practice of doing so. I could hear him laughing behind me as we raced. He soon caught up with me, easily jogging along while I was having to push myself to keep even. Another smile made its way onto my lips, realizing that Jasper always was much better at the game than I was.

Slowing down, I walked in awe to the center of the wild flowers, my eyes trained on the beautiful sky above. It was a brilliant mix of dark blue and soft gray's, causing the bright constellations of stars to stand out even more against it. Jasper strolled with ease behind me, watching me with humor in his eyes, and a smile on his lips.

Astonished, I twirled slowly, basking in the breath taking sight. "Wow, Jasper this is amazing. How did you know this was tonight?" I questioned him, my voice full of wonder in awe.

His smooth southern voice answered back, "I did my homework Darlin'," I stopped spinning, standing still to look at him, swaying slightly from side to side from a bit of dizziness.

I raised my eyebrows, knowing that there was absolutely no way Alice and Rosalie weren't somehow involved. "When you said you did your homework, you mean…?"

Jasper laughed and grinned, nodding slightly which made his golden blonde waves bounce just the tiniest bit, "Yes, Alice and Rosalie helped me. They thought it would be romantic enough."

I bit my lip, looking at him questioningly. "Romantic?" I asked with confusion, just as my eyebrows puckered slightly. "Romantic enough for what?"

Jasper gave another small chuckle along with his trademark signature grin, "For this."

He leaned closer, his hands reaching out tentatively before placing one on each side of my waist. His gaze flickered between my eyes and my lips, silently questioning me. I closed my eyes, giving him permission without words.

Soft lips brushed against mine, once, twice, before pressing gently in a chaste kiss. It was over all too soon, and he pulled back, placing one more kiss against my forehead.

Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer, his warm breath tickling my ear as he asked, "Do you like your last surprise Darlin'?"

Showing him just how much I enjoyed it, I eagerly grazed my lips against his in a soft, loving kiss.

_**OK, yes, cheesy ending I know! I am willing to do an alternate ending if you guys want me to! I promise that it would have more chapters along with more of a build up to their relationship.**_

_**If you guys want me to do an alternative ending I am happy to say that there wouldn't be any more delays in updates! **_

_**Let me know how this chapter was since I haven't written for this story in a while! Hopefully I haven't lost my touch! **fingers crossed****_

_**I want to have a shout out to my beta reader Katbug86! She is awesome, correcting all of my many mistakes on almost all of my stories and she also helped me write some of this chapter! You guys should go check out her stories too! They are amazing! **_

_**NOW, SHOW ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW!**_

_**Delilah**_


	8. AN for Alternative Ending

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**After thinking it over, I have decided to not do an alternative ending, now at least. I will eventually do one, but right now I have too many other stories unfinished. I will eventually do one, but it will not be done until I get at least 2 stories of mine finished. I am gonna mark this story as complete, but I will come back to it I promise!**_

_**Thanks and I'm sorry!**_

_**Delilah**_

_**P.S. When I do the alternative ending I will just post it in a new chapter. So be on the look out!**_


End file.
